Ice Bucket Challenge!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Topher decides to do something risky in order to have Chris and everyone notice him. Will it all be worth it? Based on the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.


**"Ice Bucket Challenge"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I also do not own the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge either. So far, here's Topher with the Ice Bucket Challenge! Enjoy!**

* * *

Topher was at the Kinosewak clubhouse, trying to tie a bucket on top of the wooden door. Apparently, something was on his mind on a day like this. Usually, he'd go around the entire island, trying to look for Chris's trailer, possibly for an autograph or just because Topher wanted to downright stalk him. But today, Topher figured out another idea. An idea so crazy that Chris would have to notice his talents.

"There we go." Topher said, tying the rope to the door handle. "This is gonna be good. Chris has to see me now."

Meanwhile, Jasmine came down over the treehouse and entered through the window.

"Hey Topher, you seen Samey around?" Jasmine asked him, "I wanna see if we can-what the ape are ya doing there?"

"Oh, I'm gonna splash myself with ice water." Topher replied.

"Ice water?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you that crazy, Topher? Why on earth would you wanna make a fool out of yourself?"

"It's because I want Chris, the producers and everyone to notice me." Topher explained to Jasmine very clearly. "I'm willing to take any kind of risk I can."

"If by mean being one of those mates on _Jackass_, then by means, go right ahead." Jasmine smirked.

"Laugh it up, Jasmine." Topher snarled a bit. "I'll have you know it's for charity. After all, the stars are doing it. Bill Gates, Triple H, Larry the Cable Guy, Dirk McCracken."

"Dirk McCracken?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow again. "I'm not familiar with him."

"See what I mean?" He replied.

After he was done setting up the bucket, Topher approached the tall Aussie with a camera in hand.

"I want you to film this." Topher asked.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you freeze your arse off like this." Jasmine said, refusing the offer.

"I'll pay you $25 for it." He muttered.

"All right then." Jasmine shrugged as she took the camera off his hands.

As she was filming, Topher sat on the wooden chair, which was targeted by the ice bucket over the door ledge.

"Okay, Owen, I accept your challenge!" Topher said to the camera, "And I challenge Chris McLean, Chris McLean and Chris McLean."

"Um, Topher, that's the same person over and over again." Jasmine said, stepping in on Topher's camera time.

"Less talking, more _doing_ Jasmine!" He spoke at her.

"I can't believe I gotta do this..." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

As she placed the camera on the bedstand where Topher was still being filmed, Jasmine went to the doorknob. But before she could close it, she looked up at the bucket for examination.

"Topher, didn't you check the bucket first?" Jasmine replied, "Because I don't hear any water inside, mate."

"Jazz, I'm very certain it's an ordinary ice bucket." Topher assured him, "Don't you think they look white and smooth as my face?"

"Just checking." She said, rolling her eyes.

Gently, she shut the door as the ice bucket fell on top of Topher. The Chris-obsessed wannabe held out his arms in glory, waiting to be splashed by the cool torrential of water. But instead...

...

...

...he felt something goopy and sloppy being poured on top of his head.

"Hey Jasmine, does this water feel a little muddy to you?" Topher asked.

"Well, see for yourself, mate." Jasmine smirked as she held a mirror close to him.

When Topher opened his eyes, he was horrified to see that a stream of barbecue sauce was poured all across his hair and shoulders!

"AGGGGGGH!" Topher yelped, "What the hell is this?"

"Apparently, mate," Jasmine sighed, giving him the bad news. "You just got slathered by hickory smoke barbecue."

"But I don't understand!" He whined, "This was supposed to be a ice bucket! I knew since I saw two of them by Chris's trailer!"

"That's a shame, mate." She sighed.

Suddenly, Topher realized something was missing from this predicament.

"Wait a minute." He cringed, "If I grabbed the bucket that had the barbecue sauce, who's got my ice bucket!?"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Chris McLean was sitting inside of a bathtub, feeling relaxed. Suddenly, Chef Hatchet came in with a huge bucket in hands.

"I got the barbecue sauce for your facial!" Chef declared.

"About time." Chris sighed. "I love how the barbecue takes my pores away."

"Makes you smell like a nastyass rib." Chef smirked a little.

"It's worth having to smell like grub, Chef." Chris reminded him, "Now pour it on me."

As Chef pulled up the bucket again, he heard a sloshing noise.

"Um Chris, are you sure you checked the bucket?" Chef raised an eyebrow, "Because this sounds a bit watery."

"Don't you think every bucket of barbecue sauce looks like that?" Chris replied. "I don't think so. Now pour it on me!"

"If you say so." Chef muttered again.

Carefully, Chef opened up the lid and poured the remaining 'sauce' down Chris's face, but instead...

...

...

...a huge stream of ice water came down and blasted Chris right in the face, therefore making him shake all around the bathtub, trying not to drown.

"AAAAAAAAUGGH!" Chris screamed as the blistering cold water shook all around his body. "J-J-JUMPING DAMN JELLYBEANS ON CRACK, THAT'S C-C-C-COLD!"

As Chris started shivering to death, Chef looked inside the bucket and realized that it there was nothing but water inside.

"Huh, no wonder they made clear barbecue sauce now..." Chef chuckled, "I gotta get me one of these."

* * *

**Heh, good thing I'll never try the Ice Bucket Challenge. If I did, I would get hypothermia. Plain and simple.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if this was good or bad, but at least I'll say it's decent. Anyway, feedback's appreciated. (;D)**


End file.
